The present invention relates to acceleration sensing and, more particularly, acceleration sensors utilizing superconducting (SC) materials operating at cryogenic temperatures and useful, for example, for sensing acceleration caused by movement of the sensor relative to its surroundings and for sensing accelerations associated with the detection of gravitational fields and gravitational waves.